


Roped In

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: He's an imp, a little devil. He thinks he can ensnare her and never let go. Well, the tables have turned. He hadn't expected that.





	Roped In

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: The lyrics at the beginning and at the end are from "I Feel You" by Depeche Mode. Also, this follows "Scattering Thoughts," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

> _**I feel you** _
> 
> _**Your sun it shines** _
> 
> _**I feel you** _
> 
> _**Within my mind** _
> 
> _**You take me there** _
> 
> _**You take me where** _
> 
> _**The kingdom comes** _
> 
> _**You take me to** _
> 
> _**And lead me through Babylon** _

* * *

I always knew Lavender would be a bigger part of

my life

She was my aunts' and uncles' friend

She was my Divination teacher (occasionally)

& she was a fellow Quidditch goer

It was a premeditated, random

**t~h-o~u-g~h-t**

I wasn't too ashamed of my mind

(She's the best-preserved of her generation, you see)

& it's not as though this would be too horrible a

_plan_

(She's intelligent & has a backbone—very nice)

But I'd always wondered…

Do male Veelas have any power over women?

(To my delight, I found they do)

* * *

I'd never use my blood

**before**

I doubted it'd really work

Sure

My mother & sisters can wave or something

& they'll get their w;a;y

But me?

Male Veelas occur once in a

blue moon

Everything pointed to me being a regular _wizard_

But I was clever, shrewd

(& then the idea happened)

_Maybe_ it was because I saw her

at a Puddlemere United game

Maybe it was because my mates pointed her out to me

M…a…y…b…e I was doing a little **foreseeing**

of my own that day

* * *

"Hullo"

"How are you?"

"Stunning as ever"

One of the three did **it**

It was enough

She started talking

Then she was laughing

& we were cheering the team on

But the game was long

F!O!R!G!O!T!T!E!N

She was _very_ aware of me

(& I, of her)

The next thing I know, I've

talked her into a cuppa

&& her eyes are almost as mesmerizing as mine

* * *

_Strange_

The more I'm with her,

the less effective my powers are

but she's

still

**here**

It's all right, though

I'm finding I'm glad I saw

h_e_r

&& no one else

* * *

**W_E_E_K_S** **…**

* * *

Months…

* * *

Oh

I see

_Apparently_ , male Veelas have one side-effect…

they end up on the short end of things

My powers no longer work on Lavender

But me…

I love her

It's both a light & heavy statement

But I know it, because my powers ordered it so

I'm **a_w_a_r_e** of her

I **c a r e** for her

much more than I thought I would (could)

* * *

Mother told me today no Veela can work his magic on himself

So I guess this love is just _right_ for us, Lav

* * *

> _**I feel you** _
> 
> _**Each move you make** _
> 
> _**I feel you** _
> 
> _**Each breath you take** _
> 
> _**Where angels sing** _
> 
> _**And spread their wings** _
> 
> _**My love's on high** _
> 
> _**You take me home** _
> 
> _**To glory's throne** _
> 
> _**By and by** _

**Author's Note:**

> XD I love the Louis I write in Lavlou… He's so devious, but he still carries that darned innocence about him… Sheesh. I do like Louis a little on the dark, manipulative side. Not the playful one we see with Scorpius, but actually rather dark. I feel it suits him better. Haha, a devil with the face of an angel…oh. I think I have another Lavlou in mind!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: This 7yo FV is precious. The formatting rly works here, and I love Louis' voice in this. But it makes me think how I rarely touch upon the Veela in Vic, Dom, and Louis… I should work on some headcanons… ;3


End file.
